Highschool, cars, maybe love?
by klutz911
Summary: Teenchesters: preppy Highschool, bullies, classic cars. A little bit of protective: Dean. Dean/OC Tracy a girl who can't wait to escape her white picket fence lifestyle.First fanfic please review and be kind : I do appreciate constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

Tracy sat in the back of her English classroom aimlessly chewing on her blue pen. The sounds of boring high school gossip surrounded her, threatening to make her throw up. Of all the high schools in Iowa she could possibly attend she was enrolled in the most stuck up one America had ever seen. Every guy in the school was either a frigid Abercrombie & Fitch wearing trust-fundee, or a cocky football player who was actually still a virgin. The girls were the exact specimens you see in the Mean girls movie. It was ridiculous, on the first day of school she was wearing her Pink Floyd converse, and one girl told her that the triangles on her shoes were cool. Tracy had thought she was joking and started to laugh. The girl had looked hurt and just walked off.

It was a testament of the love for her mother that she even showed up. Last year her father had passed away on a hunt, and after that her mom wanted nothing more than to put the supernatural behind them and move on. It was then that she had met Mike who was kind, and nice to Tracy, which was a plus. Mike was a sweet guy, and her mom had married him two months later. Tracy didn't begrudge her mother the little happiness she had found with this new man. She knew that her mother would always love her father Nick, but it was important for the both of them to move on. At least this is what she told her mother.

Tracy had never been allowed to hunt with her father, but she was taught the very basics, and knew self-defence. Tracy didn't adjust very well to having a proper home and a white picket fence lifestyle. For the past month she had snuck out every couple of nights and drove over to a bar a good twenty miles along the highway. She then would flash her fake ID and drink… and drink. Then get picked up by some guy, have a one-night stand then never see him again. She liked it that way. She liked how real the people there were. In school, and her town, everyone's life was so average and perfect. Stay at home mom a rich, kind father and a prius in the driveway. It was the way life just _was _her. Two years ago, for example, a girl's parents had divorced and it was the biggest talk of the town. She had missed a month of school, and when she did return, the teacher's had not assigned homework. Tracy was just glad the student body did not know about her father's passing, or it would be high school gossip for next year. Exactly what she needed – not.

Dean frowned as he pulled into the parking lot of his new high school. The lot was littered with new BMW's and Honda's. There was one decent car there, and by decent he meant awesome. It was a 1970 Buick GSX, a car that could actually be parked next to his baby and not be upstaged. He pulled into the empty space next to it and whistled softly.

" Sammy, it's love at first sight." Dean marvelled.

Sam snickered, " Should I give you two a minute?"

Dean smirked and ran a finger over the paintjob lovingly. The car was kept in great condition; he would have to meet the mystery owner of this fabulous machine. Sam cleared his throat impatiently behind him nodded towards the school.

" Dean, c'mon we're already late, can't you drool over the damn car later?" he said annoyed.

Dean glared at his younger brother " You _never_ insult a car like her, take it back!"

Sam couldn't resist laughing at his brother's seriousness, and put his hands up in mock surrender.

" Ok, ok I'm sorry, now can we please go to class?" Sam pleaded.

Dean sighed and agreed. They headed of toward the main entrance, dean taking the time to glare at a shiny BMW parked near the impala. Once inside, Sam practically leaped off toward his grade 6 classroom, and Dean sauntered off miserably toward his grade 12 English class. Today was going to be fucking perfect, he thought miserably.

Tracy Thomson sat doodling with her previously chewed pen. Her teacher mentioned something about receiving a new student today. Because the day was already so fantastic they were going to get another whiny bitch kid to add to the mix. She couldn't wait, not.

Then the door opened and he walked in. He was roughly 6"1 and nothing like the other students. He wore jeans, black biker boots, an AC/DC t-shirt and a leather jacket. There was some kind of little amulet thingy that he wore around his neck. But that wasn't what drew her attention. He was lean but muscular, exactly the type she liked. He had a firm jaw line and a cocky smirk on his face. His eyes were an impossibly beautiful sea green colour. Those eyes, eyes of a man that had seen too much, and yet they took the whole world in and loved it all. His dark blond hair was ruffled like he had just woke up after a crazy night with some girl. He was stunning.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet Dean Winchester" Came Miss River's voice startling Tracy from her reverie. " Is there anything you'd like to say Dean?" the teacher continued.

"Yeah what time do you get off sweetheart" he winked at the young teacher.

Tracy snickered, but most of the class seemed shocked. Nobody talked that way to a teacher. Miss Rivers looked flustered and asked him to take his seat at the back of the class. Dean Winchester walked over to his chair and sat down with a sigh. His eyes roamed the class aimlessly and were met by a pair of warm brown ones. He gave the girl a once over and raised an eyebrow.

"Pink Floyd?" he asked Tracy seemingly surprised.

"AC/DC?" Tracy quipped.

They both laughed softly and dean turned to face her more directly.

"Dean Winchester" he supplied.

" I know" Tracy smirked, cocking her head toward the teacher who had just made the introductions.

Dean laughed, " I wasn't sure whether or not you heard, you looked like you were just about falling asleep back here."

Tracy smiled easily " Well you make quite an entrance Winchester, It caught my attention."

Just as dean was about to make some cocky remark, Miss rivers raised her voice annoyed.

" Mr. Winchester, since you've decided to grace us with you're presence, why don't you stop trying to chat up miss Thomson, and pay attention." She accused.

Instead of blushing with embarrassment and apologizing like the teacher was used to Dean met her eyes head on.

"Sure thing, sweetheart, just trying to make friends" he nodded towards Tracy.

Miss Rivers didn't have an answer to his remark so she just glared and started off again with her lecture about protagonists and antagonists.

Sam entered his classroom somewhat nervously and his teacher smiled kindly at him. His name was Mr. Rustles and he seemed very welcoming.

" Ok class, this is our new student Sam Winchester" he smiled.

" Hi Sam" came the bored sounding voices of 20 preteens.

Sam walked between the desks towards his seat in the back row, and a mean looking kid stuck his foot out. Sam having all the training he did, barely gave it a second glance and stepped over it easily. The kid looked pissed off and glared at Sam as he walked by.

" Watch you're back Winchester" he growled.

" Bring it on" Sam chuckled, unafraid.

It was the end of the day and Dean was leaning against the impala waiting for Sammy to finish up talking to his teacher about extra credit, when Tracy came sauntering up to the Buick, a huge smile on her face.

" She's yours?" Dean asked impressed.

"Yeah I restored her myself..." Tracy grinned proudly but trailed off when she noticed the impala. " Holy shit is that a '67 Chevy impala? She's beautiful!" Tracy breathed.

Dean smiled proudly at his beloved car.

"Yeah, she's the love of my life" Dean said with nothing but adoration in his voice.

Dean and Tracy admired each other's cars, and started chatting. Tracy was sort of beautiful and Dean couldn't help but notice. There was something tough, yet fragile about her. Her dark curly hair framed her narrow face and her lips were red and pouty, and completely irresistible. She didn't wear too much black eyeliner like most girls, nor did she don the whole pink lip-gloss look. Her body was incredible, luscious curves in all the right places, he thought to himself. She was obviously just as bored out of her fucking mind in this school as he was. He had spent one day there and already he'd put it on the list of schools he would wish a psychotic ghost upon. But at least this girl Tracy was here. It could get interesting.

Sam walked lightly towards the impala. It was just like Dean to be chatting up some girl on the first day of school, Sam thought as he noticed Tracy leaning against the hood of the car dean had raved over earlier, laughing at something he had said. Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly to himself. Just then he felt someone push him from behind and he toppled forward. Sam wasn't in dean's immediate line of sight so dean didn't see it happen. Sam was glad.

Sam got up quickly and spun to face his attacker, instinctively getting into a defensive stance. It was kid who had tried to trip him earlier, and he wasn't alone. Sam sized them up quickly. There were 6 of them. He knew that he'd have about a fifty-fifty chance of winning this fight. Most of the boys were bigger than him, but they didn't have the training that comes from growing up with a hunter as a father. Sam hoped it wouldn't come to a fight through, so he spoke politely to them.

" Do you want something?" Sam asked.

The boys snickered, and pounded fists with each other. The obvious leader of they're little group, who happened to be the kid from class earlier stepped forward and got right in his face.

" Yeah, I think we'd like to destroy you Winchester" the kid smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it  Sorry I got the age messed up, I've switched and continued it under the assumption that Sam is in Grade eight. Hopefully it's not too confusing, I'll try to get my facts strait next time I start a story! I hope you guys like this chapter, if you feel that the story is going nowhere _please_ tell me so I can focus on something else. Reviews are love 

Dean couldn't see what was going on but the sound was unmistakable. The controlled breathing and the crack of bone as fist connected with face. The controlled breathing meant an experienced fighter, like Sam. And the bone breaking was just damn worrying. Dean turned sharply toward the source of the sound. The sight that met his eyes made his blood boil.

Sam had swiftly and effortlessly taken down three of the boys but six to one weren't the kind of odds you usually want. While aiming a hard, controlled punch at one boy, another had got him in a headlock from behind. One of the guys he had previously floored was groaning loudly but it didn't stop him from kicking wildly at Sam's stomach. Sam had learned to fight through the pain, but he had just got stitches there last week, while hunting a wendigo with Dean and his father. Sam's struggles became more futile and weak as the pain coursed through him making red spots cloud his vision. He became increasingly light-headed, and the last thing he heard before he blacked out was the crunch of bone as Dean's fists connected with his attackers faces.

Tracy was frozen in place, stunned by what she saw. Dean had swiftly moved into the little fight scene and expertly aimed a quick succession of punches putting all the young attackers out cold. I mean sure they were only in grade 8 but there were six of them and Dean had moved with confidence and skill. Tracy was suddenly reminded of her father, the way his presence made everything ok. She could see that that was what Dean was to his little brother. Tracy was shamefully thinking about sex while watching him. She had always been the stronger, risk-taking one in any relationship she had ever had. With her basic fighting training she knew how to disable any attacker with a well-aimed punch or kick. But she realized, watching Dean check Sam's eyes for a concussion, that Dean was much stronger and skilled than she was. If Dean tried to attack her she would not stand a chance. It made her feel uncertain and sort of excited at the same time. She realized that she wouldn't mind being the damsel in distress maybe once or twice, if Dean were the one to save her. While contemplating all this, she didn't miss the fact that although Sam hadn't beaten them all, he sure as hell had put up a good fight, taking down four of them before they got to him. Most kids his age would not have been able to floor one of these regular bullies. Tracy wondered what was up with these Winchester boys. They were a mystery that she couldn't wait to solve.

Dean gave Sam a concerned once over, to see what the damage was. Sam was stirring slightly and his eyes flickered open. Dean tested for a concussion, but Sam seemed to have gotten off lightly. The one thing Dean was worried about was Sam's stomach. A couple of the stitches had come undone, and a trickle of blood was slowly soaking its way through his shirt. Dean took a deep breath, to calm his growing sense of guilt. Sammy had gotten hurt. Dean should have been there to protect him _before _his younger brother had taken any punches. He heard Tracy's hurried footsteps come from behind him and he spun around to face her.

" Holy shit, is he OK?" Tracy asked nervously biting her lip, and bending down to check Sam's injuries.

" Uh, yeah" Dean began, hoping she didn't notice all Sam's older hunting scars and bruises. " Sam just ripped a couple' a stitches he got in a biking accident last week."

Despite Dean's worried state of mind, he could help but get a little turned on when Tracy bit her lip that way. Goddamn she was beautiful. Dean gently picked up Sam and put him in the backseat of the impala. He threw Tracy a couple of towels he had in the back seat for such situations.

" Hey Trace, do you think you could press these against the wound, while I drive Sam over back to the motel were staying at?" Dean questioned, " I'm an idiot, and I forgot to throw my medical shit in the trunk."

Tracy readily agreed, although she idly wondered why Dean would need to have _medical shit _In the back of his car. It wasn't as if people went around getting serious injuries everyday… excluding her father, of course.

When they arrived at the motel Tracy was curious to only find two beds and only a couple of duffle bags for possessions.

" This is where you live?" Tracy asked surprised, and a little jealous. She wished her life were so simple that she could pack it away in a duffle bag, through it in the back seat of her Buick, and drive away into the blue.

Dean laughed, having regained his composure now that he had fixed Sam's stitches, and decided that he was going to be ok.

" Yup, the glamorous life of the Winchester boys, we could give the Hiltons a run for their money." Dean smiled, no hint of resentment to their situation evident in his voice.

Tracy chuckled softly, feeling more at ease with Dean than she felt in her own home. Well as at ease as one could feel, while standing in close proximity to Dean Winchester ;)

" Seriously though, what about you're parents?" Tracy questioned, marvelling at Dean comfortableness in calling a sleazy motel room home with no shame whatsoever. If Tracy didn't know it before, she knew it now. After no more than a couple of hours with him She was falling fast and hard for Dean Winchester.

Dean's smile tightened a little bit, although his eyes remained friendly and open.

" My dad's away on a…business trip, and my mom passed away a long time ago." Dean's words were said with a twinge of sadness.

Tracy instantly felt bad for causing that look in his eyes, so she decided to lighten the mood. She raised one eyebrow provocatively.

" So all alone, in this motel room, I can't imagine what you get up too Winchester" Tracy smiled a playful tone in her voice.

" Oh, you don't have to imagine sweetheart " Dean replied, a smirk sliding slowly across his features as he closed the space in between them.

There was barely an inch in between them and Dean's gaze met hers, clearly the need she had been feeling for him was not unrequited. He lightly traced his fingers over her hips, and Tracy's skin burned where he had touched. Tracy grabbed his face and roughly pressed her lips into his, everything except him momentarily forgotten. He kissed her back, and she twisted her fingers in his hair trying to pull him even closer to her. Never in all her random hook-ups had she felt such instant attraction to a man. She moaned softly as his tongue entered her mouth. She was so lost in him, she barely heard Sam clear his throat. But Dean did. He reluctantly pulled away from her and focused his attention on his little brother.

" Hey there Sammy, your awake." Dean said calmly although his breath still came out ragged.

" I wish I wasn't" groaned Sam, " It's nice to know that if I ever get hurt again I'll always have my big brother paying such close attention to me" he continued sarcastically.

Tracy shifted uncomfortably but Dean just laughed softly and ruffled Sam's hair.

" Nice moves Sam, You had four of them down before I even got there, they weren't out cold of course…. But I didn't mind finishing that off for you" Dean smirked satisfied.

"Yeah, thanks for that Dean, really" Sam said sincerely.

It was Dean's turn to look uncomfortable. Obviously he wasn't an emotional kind of guy. " Uh, sure no problem" Dean said awkwardly.

Tracy cleared her throat quietly, but Dean and Sam both heard and turned to face her.

" Well I'm happy you're OK Sam, I better get going" Tracy said shifting her glance toward dean and smiling slowly. Dean winked at her.

"See you around Trace" He replied in his usual irresistible manner.

Tracy walked outside; suddenly realizing with a groan her car was in the school parking lot. She knew that it wasn't that far of a walk back, so she decided to walk rather than go back to ask Dean for a ride. She knew he would give her one and that he didn't intentionally leave her stranded, he was just worried about his brother. She sort of liked him more for it, Tracy thought, smiling just thinking about him. She didn't ever get this way about a guy it just wasn't like her. There was just something about Dean Winchester.

Note: So what do you guys think? Any good? Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3 PART 1

**Thanks again for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like the story. I'm not quite sure where it's going, but hopefully it works out! As much as I'd like to update every night, it's just not possible for me, but I'll try my best to update as often as I can. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer (I forgot this last time!): I do not own supernatural/Sam/Dean etc. I only created the characters you don't recognize ex: Tracy. Please don't sue!**

Having arrived home late due to Sam's accident, Tracy had a lot of chores to catch up on. One thing about Mike that she could not stand was his obsession for tidiness and order. She could swear he had OCD but apparently he was just a neat freak. Tracy began with the kitchen unloading and re-loading the dishwasher, scrubbing countertops and cleaning out the fridge. She sighed loudly when she finished, and decided she was done for the day. Her mom told her daily how grateful they needed to be to Mike, and Tracy didn't argue. She knew she ought to be grateful but this just wasn't her. She could never be the housewife type.

Instead of continuing her chores, Tracy just grabbed a pizza pop and put it in the microwave. When Mike returned to find the living room un-vacuumed he would probably pop a blood vessel but she couldn't find it in herself to care at the moment. She had just had the best kissing experience of her life and she wasn't about to ruin the day by mopping up dirt.

Back at the motel Dean and Sam were fighting over a small black T.V. remote. The channels were limited, and while Sam seemed to think a Documentary on the building of the pyramids was the best choice, Dean didn't agree.

"C'mon Dean I was here first." Sam complained, his brother was only interested in watching shit get blown up, or naked girls.

Dean snickered, " Yeah, but you're just watching some lame-ass documentary, and the lost boys is so much cooler."

Sam laughed loudly, "Yeah if by cool you mean bad lines, fake blood and old, sketchy graphics."

"Well look who's calling _my_ show old." Dean rolled his eyes. "That guy talking about them pyramids was probably alive while they were being built."

Sam and Dean bickered over the remote a while longer, throwing the occasional punch. But Dean's full attention wasn't on their argument, or he felt sure he would win. Thoughts of Tracy kissing him filled his mind and he couldn't push them away. He kind of respected her too much to just hook-up with her and then leave, which he would inevitably have to do. They were staying in this town for maybe a month tops.

"_Too bad"_ Dean thought suddenly not feeling in the mood to fight anymore. He got up, tossed his recently acquired remote at Sam and headed toward the door. He was going to the bar, remembering his fake ID even in his haste.

"Where are you going?" Sam inquired.

"Out" Dean replied, "Call me on my cell if there's a emergency."

With that Dean headed off, pausing only to run a loving hand over the paintjob when he reached his impala.

Sam sighed and flicked off the TV. He didn't really feel like watching it anyway. Instead, he headed over to his laptop and began working on his English essay. Three hours and four cups of coffee later, Sam had finished all his homework, but Dean still hadn't gotten back. Knowing Dean it was definitely a possibility that he'd just hooked up with some girl, or taken the impala out on a joy ride to clear his head. When Sam was worrying about something, he sat thinking about it, or talked about it with Dean. However when Dean was worrying he's just kill some evil sons of bitches, head on over to a bar and get laid. Sam often wondered if they were _actually_ related.

Over at the bar, Dean was hustling pool. He'd already collected enough money to feed him and Sam for the next week, when Tracy walked in. Dean wasn't really one to focus on what women were wearing, except of course if it was nothing. But he couldn't help notice how nicely her tight skinny jeans framed her narrow hips, and made her legs look endless. He grinned at her from where he was standing.

Sorry this is really short. I'll try to get the second part of this chapter up soon, hopefully later today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3 PART 2

**Part 2: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, that's Eric Kripke's honour/ I do, however own Tracy and all unfamiliar material.**

Having arrived at the bar, Tracy wasn't surprised to find it jam-packed. So why could she only focus on one person? She and Dean had spent the evening challenging each other in pool (she was ashamed to admit he beat her), Drinking cheap beer and calling each other by their fake ID names, namely; Tracy Gilmour and Dean Scott. Common enough names, although if anyone researched them they would find Gilmour to be the last name of one of the artists in Pink Floyd and Scott to be the last name of the lead singer in ACDC. I guess it was a mark of their similarities that they both used references from their favourite bands.

" So, _Scott _record any good albums lately?" Tracy wiggled her eyebrows at them.

They had moved on from beer to shots, and their stories were becoming pretty ridiculous. Dean laughed at her comment but made no other response.

" Ok, Ok" he said becoming mock serious, " If you had to sleep with a ghost, or a demon what would you pick?"

Tracy sat shocked for a minute, and then recovered. It was obvious he was just joking around about myths and stuff. She forced her face into a smile and replied.

" Definitely a demon." She smirked.

He looked at her for a minute trying to decipher he thoughts.

" Why a demon?" he finally asked, seeming much too curious.

"Could you _imagine_ fucking Casper?" Tracy asked raising her eyebrows, " I mean Hello! AWKWARD."

They both burst into drunken fits of giggles, and the conversation easily morphed into cartoons and Betty Boop's hotness level. Tracy sighed with relief.

Sam was sitting at the motel alone, waiting up for Dean, when there was a sudden knocking sound. Sam quickly snatched a revolver from under his cushion and turned to aim at the door. He walked silently and cautiously toward it.

" Dean is that you?" Sam called, listening intently for the response.

"Sam it's me, open up!" Came the unmistakable voice of none other than John Winchester. Sam automatically relaxed and tucked away his gun.

" One second Dad" Sam said, quickly hiding Dean's explicit magazines and the empty beer cans under the couch. He then walked over to the door and opened it.

" Sam, always keep you're gun out, and holy water ready, I could be a demon for all you know" John voiced angrily at Sam's lack of preparation.

" Yes sir " Sam replied through gritted teeth. He hated it how after weeks of no calls and no contact, his father just waltzed in and got back to playing drill sergeant.

John Winchester surveyed the room, taking in every detail. His lips twitched with a faint smile when he saw the corner of busty Asian beauties sticking out from under the sofa. Dean being Dean. Speaking of which, where the hell was he?

" Sammy, where's you're big brother?" John inquired menacingly.

Sam fiddled with his jacket nervously.

" Uh, out for a walk to check the area" Sam began, " You know, making sure there's no threats." He added a convincing smile for benefit.

" Uh huh" John saw through Sam's lie easily, although he couldn't blame him for trying to protect his brother. " Starting with the bar, let me guess?"

Sam looked at the floor sheepishly. There was no point saying anything, Dean was toast. Therefore so was he, Sam thought mentally cringing. Dean would have his ass for not covering for him properly.

" Let's go to the bar, to have a little chat with you're brother" John spoke each word in a threatening tone.

" _Oh no_" thought Sam.

Back at the bar Tracy and Dean had moved from the stools to one of the dingy rooms upstairs. Apparently this pub called itself an inn but Dean had seen more comfortable coffins. It didn't matter very much though. When he was with Tracy, kissing her, touching her, everything else seemed to disappear. There was her and that was it, he didn't need anything else. Dean was only wearing his boxers, his various clothes strewn from the small dresser to the bed. Tracy wasn't wearing anything on top and her jeans were unzipped. He was just pulling them down her waist luxuriating in her satin skin when his dad burst in the room classic Winchester style. Sam was standing nervously behind him.

Dean gaped, shock turning into guilt. Tracy's face was flushed as she fished for her shirt, hiding behind Dean. John just glared. Dean was busted.

" _Shit_" he thought.

" What the hell were you thinking?" John shouted.

It was Saturday morning, and Dean sat meekly on the couch listening to his father. After last nights episode, he was just glad John hadn't shot him right there. It wasn't sex that John had a problem with; it was the fact that Dean had left Sam alone, when he had had strict orders not too. It didn't help that Dean was hammered; using a fake ID and nearly having sex with a girl John had never seen when he walked in. Dean knew he deserved whatever punishment John decided to dish out. But he wished that John hadn't decided on this particular one.


End file.
